ENCUENTROS FORTUITOS
by Tzitziki Janik
Summary: Las sorpresas que se pueden encontrar en un bar.


Sin presentaciones, solo lea por favor.

* * *

ENCUENTROS FORTUITOS

Ahí estaba él, tocando su guitarra, cantando canciones tristes. En realidad no le había prestado atención hasta ese momento en que se sentó a mi lado y me ofreció un pañuelo.

Sorprendida giré a mirarlo. Era alto, rubio y de unos ojos de azul mirar, de un azul tan cálido que te reconfortaba.

Atractivo sin duda.

Sin decir palabra alguna, tomó mi mano acariciándola suavemente y brindando consuelo a lo que fuera que me pasara y casi sin pensarlo las palabras salieron de mi boca como cascada furiosa.

Hace poco más de una semana mi esposo me abandonó.

Me cambió por alguien más y eso me dolió.

Me casé joven, ilusionada pero sobretodo enamorada de… no tiene caso mencionar su nombre. Baste decir que nos conocimos en el colegio, nos enamoramos y poco tiempo después de salir de la universidad decidimos unir nuestras vidas y así inició mi cuento de hadas… hasta hace unos días en que todo terminó.

Mi esposo siempre fue gentil y considerado conmigo hasta depender para todo de él. Yo vivía como una reina en mi hermosa casa. Vestido, sustento y una enorme cuenta bancaria estaban a mi disposición y caprichos. Pero todo esto lo retribuí muy bien al transformarme en esposa modelo para envidia de sus socios y las mujeres de estos.

Por eso cuando me comunicó su decisión, no lo comprendí de inmediato. Le di su tiempo y espacio pensando que se trataba de algo pasajero. Tal vez algún tipo de crisis que no pudiéramos resolver juntos. Pero cuando miré como la mucama vaciaba su clóset y hacia las maletas, fue como dicen por ahí, que me "cayó el veinte".

Entré en pánico, sintiéndome en verdad desprotegida y perdida. Y entonces cometí una gran estupidez.

La idea llegó de pronto a mi cabeza… trataría de reconquistar a mi marido.

Era ya una dama madura pero con el corazón joven, hermosa a base de ejercicios y citas constantes a tratamientos en el spa. Vestí la sensual lencería y miré mi cuerpo firme. Toqué mi vientre aún virgen de la maternidad y pensé que era también el motivo por el cual me dejaban.

Suspiré porque en fondo siempre desee un hijo y todo ese cariño maternal frustrado lo volqué sobre mis dos gatos y mi Golden retrievier. Terminé mi arreglo y me miré satisfecha como me entallaba el vestido sin parecer demasiado ajustado y los zapatos hacían lucir mis piernas largas y delineadas.

Manejé hasta el departamento que sabía habitaba en un exclusivo edificio y que había sido nuestro nidito antes de comprar esa fastuosa casa. Quería darle la sorpresa… y la sorprendida fui yo.

Abrí la puerta sigilosamente aguantando el grito de ¡sorpresa!... pero no lo hubiera hecho. Ahí en la sala estaba mi aún marido en una situación por demás explícita que dejaba en claro por quien me había abandonado. Salí de ahí dando un portazo, bastante decepcionada y humillada.

Con mi estima por el suelo, no supe como llegué a ese bar, solo pensaba una y otra vez el que yo no había sido lo suficiente mujer para él. Podía entender que me cambiara por alguien joven… pero por alguien como ella… tan vulgar y poca cosa.

No lo comprendía y mi hasta ese momento ideal mundo, se hizo pedazos dejándome aún más triste y angustiada.

- Tu marido es un idiota- escuché su varonil voz que me sacó de mis recuerdos.

Mientras acariciaba suavemente mi hombro. No sé en qué momento su brazo había cruzado hasta llegar a él, pero su contacto no me desagradó porque no lo sentí con mal intención, solo con el deseo de reconfortarme. Así que instintivamente me refugié en su pecho y mis lágrimas rodaron sin pena, permitiéndome desahogarme ante un extraño.

No recuerdo lo que pasó después, solo que desperté en una suave cama en una habitación desconocida. Miré bajo las colchas y suspiré aliviada… estaba vestida y en ese momento grité asustada al mirar sobre la cama al más horripilante animal que había visto jamás. Me cubrí con las sábanas esperando su ataque.

Cuando de pronto una ruidosa carcajada me sacó del estado de pánico en que me encontraba. Poco a poco descubrí mi cabeza y pude ver saliendo de la ducha a mi atractivo caballero, vistiendo jeans un poco desgastados y el cabello húmedo donde unas gotas traviesas recorrían su cuello y pecho.

Me quedé como una tonta mirando esos músculos delineados y sintiendo como mi rostro enrojecía a causa de la atractiva visión. Entonces él se acercó dándome los buenos días y presentándome a su mascota, la cual me miró un poco resentida a causa de mi ataque de histeria.

Luego de lavarme el rostro, me dirigí a la cocina donde el atractivo rubio estaba preparando el desayuno, me quité los zapatos para no rayar el increíblemente pulido suelo de madera. Él sonrió al ver mi acción y me permitió ayudarle a preparar los alimentos.

Entonces me di cuenta de lo alto que era, sin mis tacones yo parecía muy pequeña a su lado y eso que medía 1.70 pero no me importó. La plática era amena y divertida. No sé qué tenía Albert, si así se llamaba él, que te hacía sonreír y olvidar tus problemas aunque sea por un instante. Pero hay momentos en que los recuerdos vuelven y me odié porque cuando menos lo esperaba una lágrima traicionera escapó de mis ojos y él con su dedo siguió el camino de esta, secándola a su paso para terminar depositando un dulce beso en mi frente.

Y me quedé ahí, ausente. Recorriendo con mis dedos el lugar donde previamente me había acariciado y besado, sintiendo que nunca, nadie me había tocado de esa manera, tal dulce y delicadamente que ansiaba que ese contacto siguiera eternamente.

Nos miramos sintiendo como todo a nuestro alrededor desaparecía y no pude resistirme cuando me tomó de la mano guiándome hasta la cama y ahí entre suspiros ardientes me demostró que mi exmarido, en verdad es un idiota.

Está demás decir que cada noche acudo a ese pequeño bar a celebrar nuestros encuentros.

Donde mi caballero me espera para demostrarme su amor llevándome al cielo y arranca las notas más eróticas de mi garganta… porque siempre me acaricia con maestría, tal y como lo hace cuando toca su guitarra.

Tzitziki Janik.

* * *

Esta historia fue escrita solo por el placer de hacerlo.  
Cualquier parecido con la realidad u otro fic es pura coincidencia... ¡Lo juro!  
Los personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi

Gracias por leer.


End file.
